DESCRIPTION: This application seeks support for a scientific workshop entitled "Non-Antibiotic Properties of Tetracyclines." Approximately seventy five scientists will convene a workshop on Long Island, NY on November 12-14, 1997 for exchange of recent findings. Initial results of human clinical trials, which are primarily dental in nature, are proposed to be discussed. Emphasis will be on the tetracyclines and their effects in the inhibition of matrix metalloproteinases. Their effects and potential application as anti-inflammatory agents and agents to inhibit angiogenesis, to inhibit cancer cell invasion and metastasis, to ameliorate diabetes, to restore osteoclast/osteoblast function, and to inhibit expression of iNOS and other genes will be discussed. Tetracycline analogs with anti-MMP activity only and no antimicrobial action and their application in the treatment periodontal disease, arthritis, cancer, eye and skin diseases, metabolic disease, aneurysms, and atherosclerosis will also be discussed. Much of the work on the non-antibacterial properties of tetracyclines comes from the initial observations and continuing work of Dr. Loren Golub, one of the organizers of the conference. Dr. Robert A. Greenwald, a long time collaborator of Dr. Golub will serve as Conference Chair.